Scout's Story
by kurounue13
Summary: Scout is Sookie's older cousin who knows Eric more so than Sookie. She is the only one Eric is actually nice and kind to other than Pam. This is her story. Eric OC, sorry not a very good summary.
1. Chapter 1

Scout Lafontaine is the cousin of Sookie Stackhouse and she is 32 years old.

Looks: honey brown hair that stops at the bottom of her shoulder blades. Beautiful hazel eyes and looks nothing like her cousin. She is five feet seven inches tall, and has a very nice toned figure.

Scout's father sent her to all the best schools in the world. She became amazing with computers, (she is the True Blood version of Penelope Garcia in Criminal minds she is that good.)

Unbeknownst to Sookie, Eric Northman is well acquainted with her Cousin.

Chapter One: London and Eric Northman

Scout walked out of her "cave" still in her Pajamas, she headed straight to her kitchen. She needed something to eat before she started the daily or should I say Nightly routines. Ever since she had become friends with vampires she started falling into similar sleeping habits. Going to sleep at Dawn waking up at Dusk the whole nine yards, she even had a roommate that was a vampire. A French woman from the Victorian era named Sophia.

Scout opened the fridge and grabbed the milk which sat next to a case of True Blood B-Positive. She yawned again as she made herself a bowl of cereal.

From down the hall she heard a door open and out the door came Sophia, she had a pleasant smile as she stretched. "Salut Scout! Comment avez-vous dormi?" (Hi Scout! How did you sleep?)

Scout smiled as they hugged "I slept okay, but when I couldn't sleep I picked up some more for you." Sophia's eyes widened at the new case of B-Positive. "Merci Scout!" She said as she hugged her so tight she thought her eyes would pop out!

"Tunnel vision Sophia" She said in a raspy voice causing Sophia to pull back. "I am sorry Scout," Scout smiled at her.

"It's fine Sophia." She said as she went to collect the mail that had come earlier that day. Bills, bills, stuff for Sophia, etc.

She heard the ding of the microwave from the kitchen along with Sophia's humming.

She heard the phone buzzing in the kitchen, which was Scout's cell phone; "Allo? One moment please?" Sophia came into the other room "Scout it's for you, delicious voice is on the other end." She said with her trade mark smile.

"Hello?" Scout said as she gave Sophia the mail and shooed her away.

"Hey there Baby girl."

She smiled "Pam?"

She heard a laugh on the other end "Yes it is I! How are you Hun?"

"I am good, very good. Um…." She paused as her mind drifted "how's Eric?"

Pam laughed "that's why I have called. Eric is heading to London for business. And…I gave him your address." Scouts heart fluttered with excitement and fear.

"Pam you did what?"

She giggled "Oh darling' now don't go getting your panties in a bunch. I know for a fact that you and Eric have been smitten over each other since the moment you two laid eyes on one another. You both are just too stubborn to admit it."

Scout sighed but couldn't help but smile "So what now you are playing matchmaker?"

Pam laughed again "Maybe, but Eric's plane will be arriving there in an hour so I suggest you buy yourself a sexy outfit and quick. Oh wait do you still have that little black number I got you for your birthday?"

Scout blushed "I am not wearing that."

"Oh yes you are."

"No,"

"Yes!"

Scout sighed Pam always won in fashion debates. "Fine I'll wear it."

"Bye Hun, have a great time!"

The line went dead and Scout looked at the phone. "Ugh I hate it when she wins." She looked at Sophia who was merely smiling at her "Don't you have a date or something?"

She smiled "Oui," she said as she smiled and sashayed to her room. Scout looked at the clock "Shit" she ran to her bathroom and took a shower.

When she was out she noticed Sophia was gone, but right now she didn't have time to think about that. She dried her hair and brushed it before she headed to her bedroom. In the back of her closet sat a black box with gold Sharpie written on it.

"Scout, just in case! Love Pam,"

Inside the box was a black off the shoulder steel bone corset top. The off the shoulder straps were simply elegant old style black lace. The lace fell gracefully down her arm to mid upper arm. This lace was also around the bottom of the corset overlaying onto the skirt that also came with the corset. The skirt was form fitting but slightly flowy and went down to almost floor length.

Also within the box was a black velvet, the jacket hugged her form very well. The sleeves held three buttons and flowed out slightly at her hands.

Scout looked at herself in the mirror, sighing as she messed with her long hair. She gasped as the doorbell rang; a knot began to form in her throat. Slowly she walked to the front door; her hand gripped the cold metal of the handle as she turned it. With a deep breath, she opened it.

Standing there before her was a blond haired blue eyed man, Eric.

He turned around just as the door opened; a smirk formed on his face "Hello Scout." She smiled at him.

"Hi," she could feel her cheeks heating up rapidly at the sight of his smirk; his blue eyes.

"May I come in?" He asked waiting patiently for her answer.

"You never have to ask Eric, you are always welcome here." His smirk disappeared, and was replaced by a genuine smile. He stepped over the threshold and walked into Scout's flat, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Pam called you didn't she?" He said eyeing the outfit she was wearing, remembering when Pam gave it to her.

Scout smiled and rubbed the back of her head "Is it that obvious?" Eric chuckled at her; she was very cute when she was nervous.

"You look beautiful Scout," he saw her cheeks become red as she looked down. But he put his fingers beneath her chin, making her look at him as he gently stroked her skin with his thumb.

"Um…do you want to…to go out somewhere?" He could hear her heart racing in his ears, it quickened when he touched her.

He smiled "Sure." They linked arms as they left her flat; Scout smiled it felt like old times again.

The London night air was chilly as it usually was this time of year. Scout and Eric walked into a large restaurant; it was dimly lit with candles on each table. The walls were sponged crimson red and black and there were old antique chandeliers with candles. "This is an exclusive club that Sophia and I come to sometimes."

The hostess came up and smiled when she saw Scout "Hello dear" they hugged and then she spied Eric. "And who is this delicious man with you?"

Scout blushed "This is Eric, Heather and he is my date tonight." Heather smirked "Well about time Scout! Drinks are on the house."

She gave Eric a look "And what is your poison sir?"

"For tonight, AB"

"Positive or Negative" She asked with a sensual smile which Eric returned.

"Surprise me."

Eric took Scout's hand as they followed Heather, "Your usual place Scout." Heather led the two to a small booth at the back that held a good view of the rest of the place. "And I will bring you your usual drink Scout. Fess Parker, Riesling."

"Thank you Heather," Eric removed Scout's jacket for her exposing the corset top. Before Heather left she handed Scout a menu.

"How have you been since we last saw each other?"

Scout took a sip of her wine, "I am doing well. I just finished school, and my skills have improved."

This made Eric smirk "As if you could get any better at what you do." He watched as her cheeks grew red once again. He took a sip of his drink as well, "You know for blood from a blood bank it is rather good."

Now it was Scout's turn smirk "They have good connections." Their conversations dwindled into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other's company.

"So, my little cousin still gives you grief?"

Erick laughed "Yes, and she still confuses me."

"Oh you me like when I first met you?" Eric smiled, just like Sookie; Scout couldn't be glamored by vampires. She couldn't read minds, but she was damn good with computers.

"Scout one of the reason's I came to London, was to ask you to come back with me."

She looked at him with a somewhat "dear in the head lights" look on her face. "What?"

"Come back with me, to Bon Temps." He said with a softened expression, "Please." He reached out to hold her hand, his thumb gently caressing her skin. Scout smiled and sighed,

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Scout!

To the readers of my other Fanfics: Hey guys I'm sorry i haven't been uploading a lot as of late. For some reason some of my stories when i go to click on them to add stuff, and error message pops up. So if it keeps up i am going to contact the support thingy and see what they can do. But for now here is the next chapter for Scouts Story! Enjoy!

Special thanks to:

DANI!

Black'n'burgandy

Kykyxstandler

and textcrazy

thank you for the reviews on chapter one

COOKIES FOR YOU!

* * *

Chapter Two: Bon Temps

The sun was just setting when the jet touched down, and Scout finally released her death grip on her arm rests. She never was really one for flying. She continued to breathe deeply and heavily till she was escorted off of the plane. Her shoes clicked as she walked down the steps of the jet till finally she touched solid ground.

She heard a whirring sound and saw a fork lift carrying Eric's travel coffin out of the cargo hold. She turned to see a man standing by the car with a weird look on his face. Scout didn't like it one bit.

Eric began to wake up to the sound of Scout's rapid heard beat in his ears.

It began to beat faster,

And faster,

And faster!

_(Scream)_

The lid of the coffin blew off its hinges, Eric saw the man touching Scout with her desperately trying to get away.

He began to see red, and his blood began to boil. In a flash he grabbed the man and shoved him up against the limo, his fangs appeared as he grew more and more enraged.

"Who are you and who sent you?"

The man stared into Eric's eyes; he was afraid but didn't answer. His eyes wondered to Scout, Eric seemed to roar at him "Don't you even look at her!"

The man looked back at Eric, "Who sent you?"

"N-no one, I merely saw her and wanted her. No one sent me, I'm sorry."

Eric growled but stopped when the smell of blood reached his nose. He sniffed the air before turning to Scout, his eyes widened. Scout's neck was covered in blood, as well as her hand that was covering the wound.

"You dare hurt her?"

"Eric lugna ner, tack" (Eric calm down, please.) saying things in Swedish usually calmed him down, and she hoped it worked. The man was thrown to the ground as Eric growled.

"You **WILL** take us to Fangtasia. Then you **WILL** drive yourself off the nearest Bridge." The man nodded as the connection between his eyes and Eric's never broke. Eric turned to Scout when he heard the car door open. She emerged with a towel and a bottle of water as so she could clean the blood off. Slowly the cut was revealed; Eric shoved the man against the car before he went to Scout. He wrapped his arm around her and helped her into the back of the car.

Scout and Eric walked into Fangtasia, it Thursday which meant the club wasn't open that night. Eric took her to the small Apartment that was upstairs. They hardly used it so now it belonged to Scout.

"Is this suitable?"

She looked at him and smiled "It's perfect. Thank you Eric." He smirked at her as he watched her go into the bathroom with a change of clothes to clean up. A few minutes later she came back out in a set of more comfortable clothing.

"All of your computers should be here within a couple of days." This made Scout smiled happily, she walked up and kissed Eric's cheek.

"Thank you."

Then she walked back down stairs to the bar to get a drink leaving Eric alone in her new apartment. She came down and walked over to the bar and began to make herself a drink. She looked up when she heard some girlish giggling; along with moaning and soft whispers. She smiled to herself as she saw a very tall dark and toned man come walking in with a woman in his arms. Scout watched as the two feel into a booth still lip locked in a heated make out session.

The man worked his way down the woman's neck, her head turned to the side. Her eyes widened when she saw Scout standing there frozen, staring at the two with a smile. She quickly moved the man off of her and straightened herself up.

"Um…hi," she said still out of breath as she fixed herself. Scout smiled at her and continued to make her drink.

"Please don't stop on my account."

She said laughing as she saw the look on Eric's face as he came down. The man cleared his throat and stood up bringing the woman with him. "Hi, my name is Dani and this is Alcide, my boyfriend." She said smiling.

"Scout," she came out from behind the bar and gave Dani a drink as well. "You'll need it." She whispered in her ear as she grabbed Eric by the arm leaving the two alone.

"So tell me Eric, who is Dani. I like her."

"Dani is my only Human bar tender. She and Alcide practically jump each other's bones every time they are around each other."

"Well who wouldn't. He's delectably scrumptious." Scout said with a smirk as she watched the jealously forming in Eric's blue eyes. She came and laid her head on his shoulder "But don't worry; I only have eyes for someone else."

She kissed his cheek and went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for it not being as long as the first chapter. Next chapter will be longer i promise. And to Dani i promise more yumminess for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Thank you once again to Dani for her amazing help when my mind ceases to work. Thanks Dani! Big Alcide huggles for you. =}

Disclaimer: I only own Scout.

* * *

Chapter Three: 20 Questions and Exploding Glasses

Night had fallen and Scout woke up with a smile as a familiar beat of music came to her ears. Over the past couple of days she had grown accustomed to sleeping at Fangtasia. She quickly took a shower and got dressed before heading down to her cave.

Two large flat screen computer screens sat close together on one side, and another sat on the other desk behind her. While sipping a cup of coffee her eyes continued to scan the screens. All of a sudden a beeping came from behind her. Slowly she turned around to the other computer screen; a window had opened up with the security cameras displayed on it.

Scout put her cup down and moved over to the computer, some men were standing outside the back entrance of the club. While never taking her eyes off of she reached underneath her desk and pulled out her gun, a Security Shot Gun. Scout watched as the men entered the bar, fear consumed her knowing that Eric was still in the bar with Pam.

Calmly she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before she cocked the gun and quietly walked out of her "Cave."

Eric sat there with Pam, Bill and Sookie in the empty bar. They had closed everything down early that night due to someone causing a fight in the bar. Eric's fuse had already been short enough that day. And now here was Sookie ranting and raving to Eric once again about how she was being forced to go to Dallas with him. A soft buzzing was heard as his phone vibrated against the hard wood of the bar. He looked and saw that it was a message from Scout. He opened it up and it was the security camera footage with a text.

Bakdörr alla andra

(_Back door any second)_

Sure enough the doors burst open and four men came in with stakes and guns. Sookie hid behind Bill whose fangs quickly came out due to his anger, while Eric and Pam remained calm. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Pam noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye, and the familiar scent of Scout's favorite body mist came flooding to her nose. Eric noticed this too while the members of the fellowship of the sun went on and on with their usual monologue about how vampires were the scum of the earth.

Eric repressed a smirk when he saw a pissed off Scout appear behind them with her shot gun in hand.

BANG!

A round left the gun and entered one of the God warrior's back nearest her, killing him instantly. Blood splattered backwards at Scout. "Good evening gentlemen," Scout said without ever taking her eyes off of them.

"Well well lookie what we have here," said the one who didn't have a gun aimed at someone. "We got ourselves a fanger-banger. And boy sweetheart you are a looker. Too bad were going to have to kill you."

With another loud and intimidating click she cocked the gun once more and aimed it at his head. "Sorry sweetheart, didn't anybody tell you? Fang is all the rage." She said in a sadistically seductive voice that made the man look like he was about to shit his pants.

"How's this for all the rage?"

Shouted another man as he whipped out a large sum of silver dust and tossed it into Eric's face, who screamed the moment it touched his flesh. Scout unloaded a round into his leg, leaving him open for the epic "Pam Attack." Bill took care of one of the others and Scout knocked out the one who was in front of her.

"Eric!"

She quickly ran to his side "Eric," he was covering the half of his face that had been burned by the silver dust. "Eric du måste låta mig se" _Eric you have to let me see_.

"Scout what the hell are you doing here?" She heard her cousin's voice filled with shock.

"Not now Sookie!"

Scout quickly got Eric into one of the tables with Pam's help and sat him on it. "Let me see," she said softly, carefully she removed his hand so she could assess the damage the entire left half of his face and neck had been burned. He hissed slightly when she moved his head to look at the rest of it.

"How is he?" Pam asked,

"He will be fine once he gets some blood." She said as she quickly removed her jacket and pulled her hair back exposing her neck to him.

"Scout what the hell are you doing?"

"Sookie shut up!"

Scout screamed which caused one of the little candle holders on the table to rattle violently for a moment. Eric noticed this but paid no heed to it at the moment. Eric leaned forward slowly till his head was aligned with her neck. "Scout don't you dare!" Sookie was about to intervene, she would not let Eric feed from her cousin.

Sookie was about to jump in but it was too late; Pam stopped her right as Eric bit violently into Scout's neck. Scout tried not to cry out but a small cry of pain managed to escape her. Eric wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to comfort her and ease her pain as he fed from her. Sookie's eyes widened as she saw a trail of blood from Scout's neck fall down her back.

It had been so long since Eric had last fed from Scout, he had almost forgotten how truly sweet her blood was.

"Eric, måste du sluta" Pam said quickly bringing Eric back to his senses. He removed himself from Scout's neck, her blood covered his lips. Only a slight reddish tint was now in place of where the burns were.

Scout was slightly dizzy and her face was pale. Eric picked her up in his arms and sat her in a booth so she could rest. "I will give her some of mine, you are still too weak" Pam said.

"Um excuse me!"

All eyes turned to Sookie, "I believe since she is my cousin I have the right to know what the hell is going on." Pam rolled her eyes as she brought Scout some water.

"Here hun," she said lovingly to her as she bit her wrist. "Maybe you will be kind enough to wait till your cousin is feeling better?" Pam asked Sookie in annoyance. She huffed slightly and crossed her arms as she sat down.

Minutes passed and Scout was beginning to feel better, the bite mark on her neck had heeled and the dizzy feelings had stopped.

"Now, you can ask questions. But if you push her I swear I will throw you out so fast!"

"Pammy," Scout said softly reeling her back in. Her eyes then turned towards her cousin and sighed "One question at a time, you raise your voice to me this conversation is over. Get it?"

Sookie nodded "Got it."

"Good," Scout said before she took another sip of the cold water.

"How do you know Eric and why are you living at Fangtasia?" There was no mistaking the distain in Sookie's voice.

"Long story short, computer wize was tracked down by a vampire in need of help. Then said computer wize and vampire became friends. Computer wize went away to school in several countries. Said vampire finds computer wize in London and asks her to come back to Louisiana. Computer Wize agrees. End of story."

A smirk appeared on Eric's face knowing how much Scout hated the whole 20 questions game. He also couldn't help but smirk when he realized the significant amount of detail she had left out that happened between the two of them.

"Ok, how many times had Eric fed from you?"

"Counting tonight….oh…hmmmmm lost count." Scout said with a very obnoxiously fake smile before returning her attention back to her water.

"And how many times have you drunk his blood?"

"Same answer."

"HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?" Sookie was now demanding an answer, this question caused Scout to choke on her water.

"Now that dear little cousin is none of your fucking business. You don't see me asking you these questions and you practically live with a vampire. So why are you giving me the whole 3rd degree act here?"

"Because Eric" Sookie stopped mid sentence when she saw the famous Scout _"If you finish that sentence you are dead"_ glare.

"Now you lookie here missy," Scout's southern accent was coming out "I have known Eric much, much longer than you. So don't you dare be passing judgment on him or Pam. Yes I realize that Eric is a bit overbearing sometimes. But you know what so is ever other fucking vampire in this whole damn world. Now do you see me doing this whole charade with Mr. Bill over here? NO because I don't know him well enough and even then I'd give him the benefit of the doubt."

Eric noticed that Scout was getting angrier and the glass in her hand had begun to rattle softly.

"So come off your high fucking horse Sookie Stackhouse. Because Bill Compton is every ounce a killer and a brute as much as Eric is!"

Sookie screamed slightly when Scout's water glass exploded in her hand spraying water everywhere. Scout winced as she opened her hand she had a few small cuts from the glass. "Damn, held it too tight." She said quietly as she picked small pieces of glass out of her hand.

"Sookie I believe it is time for you to leave." Pam said as she ushered Bill and Sookie out of Fangtasia. Eric took Scout's hand in his and inspected the damage. The cuts were small and barely deep at all.

"You missed one." He said as he pulled the last piece of glass out of her hand. Scout felt a shiver run through her as his tongue grazed her hand. Licking up the minuet drops and specks of blood that were there. "I had forgotten how sweet your blood was." His voice was soft and tender as he spoke. Eric pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around her hand covering the cuts.

"Thank you," he said as his gaze drifted back up, their eyes meeting. "I know I hurt you when I bit you."

"Eric its" but he cut her off by placing a kiss upon her lips.

"I don't like hurting you." He said while he laid his forehead against hers. A soft chime was heard and Eric felt a deep sigh escape him. "I must leave you for now."

But now it was Scout's turn to cut him off with a kiss. A feeling Eric was beginning to like. "Stay with me," She gazed into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Please." Without another word being spoken between the two of them he picked her up in his arms and carried her up stairs to her apartment.

Once inside Eric kicked the door closed before he gently laid her down upon the soft bed. He then came to lie upon his side beside her as he enveloped her in his arms in a soft but strong embrace. Once the sun had risen the two had fallen into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dallas

"Oh my god," Scout said as she gripped the arms of her seat as the plane went to take off. "God I really hate flying!" Sookie watched from the other side of the plane as her cousin's hands were turning white. If she gripped the arms of the seat any tighter she would have broken them.

"Scout are you okay?"

"**Sookie shut up you'll make the plane shake!**"

Scout was fine when it came to cruising altitude it was merely the take off and the landing that freaked her out. Once the plane finally reached its cruising altitude Scout let out a deep breath and released her grip on the chair. But almost jumped 10 feet into the air when the cargo hatch opened and Eric came up. "Vad fan har jag sagt om att göra det!" (What the hell have I said about doing that!)

Eric chuckled as he came over and sat next to Scout "I am sorry lilla" (Little one.)

Lilla was something Eric hadn't called her in a long time, and it made her smile. Sookie watched as Eric wrapped an arm over her cousin's shoulders as Scout snuggled close to him. Finally Bill emerged from the cargo hold.

Bill looked over and was shocked at the sight before him; Eric with a human in his arms, stroking her cheek while muttering to her in Swedish. She seemed so relaxed almost to the point where she looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Is everything alright Sookie?"

Sookie nodded while never taking her eyes off of Scout and Eric. "Scout's afraid of flying, the take off and the landing nearly gives her a heart attack. But she's okay now; whatever Eric is doing is helping."

Bill nodded "Well at least he isn't trying to get after you anymore." He said in a somewhat playful tone, earning a small slap to the arm from Sookie.

The plane had landed and Bill and Eric were back in their coffins. Scout had a hold of Sookie's arm as they exited the plane. They had hit some turbulence so Scout was still a bit shaken up. "I…fucking…hate…planes."

She mumbled as they descended down the steal stairs. "Well hi there." She said addressing the Limo driver who was waiting patiently for them.

_Sookie I don't like the look in his eyes._

Scout's thoughts loud and clear not wanting to say anything out loud, "Are you the one to take us to the hotel?"

"Get in the car."

She paused and Scout, (being the protective older cousin) pushed Sookie behind her. _If he tries to make a grab for me you run. Do you hear me? _Sookie nodded her head.

The man grabbed Scout's arm "Get your ass in the car Blondie." Sookie looked over and saw Bill and Eric's coffins being unloaded. _RUN!_

Scout punched the man as he tried to make a grab for Sookie. Somehow the limo driver got his arm around Scout's neck and started to strangle her "SCOUT!" Sookie screamed, and that was just enough. Almost like a trigger had been pulled the two coffins burst open and two blurs run past Sookie.

Scout went limp and almost blacked out as she fell from the man's grip. She hit the ground just as the driver was grabbed around the neck by Bill and Eric.

"Scout!"

"Why do I have limo drivers constantly trying to kill me?" she asked once she regained her voice, and gave out a violent coughing fit.

Sookie sighed "Was that a joke or were you being serious?"

"A little bit of both really." Her voice was raspy and she had begun coughing again as Sookie helped her up off of the ground.

"Who sent you?" Bill asked as he began to glamour the man.

"The fellowship of the sun, they sent me to get the telepath. But I didn't count on there being two women." Eric growled when he heard Scout coughing.

"No more limos."

Eric walked into the hotel with Scout at his side. "I have a reservation."

Scout laid her head on Eric's shoulder as he dealt with the business of getting the rooms situated. This day with the plane ride and the limo driver strangling her, she was tired. Eric looked over his shoulder at Scout. He saw her rub her neck which now held a nasty bruise. "Here you are Mr. Northman two rooms both with kings."

Eric took both keys without saying a word. Walking back over to the group instantly wrapped an arm around Scout. "Here," he tossed Bill his room key, "Hold on to me." He picked Scout up in his arms and carried her to the room; the bell boy following the group close behind.

"Scout," she opened her eyes and they had reached their room. Eric gently put her down and opened the door.

Scout entered the standard looking Hotel room with a very comfortable king size bed. She plopped down on the bed with a sigh as she felt the mattress sink below her. There was a slight weight change on the bed; and when she opened her eyes she saw Eric's face looking back at her. The two lay on the bed for what seemed like an eternity. Scout brushed Eric's hand with the tip of her finger. Softly he did the same before linking their fingers together. His mouth twitched slight in a hardly noticeable smile, but Scout noticed.

Eric's forehead touched hers as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Scout inched closer to him rolling onto her side as she did so. Their eyes never left one another's, as their faces timidly drew closer and closer.

Scout's heart fluttered when she felt Eric's against hers once more. But sadly the moment was to be short lived. A knock came at the door causing Eric to growl which rumbled deep in his throat. "Sadly we must finish this later."

The two sighed and got up before heading out of their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers, Sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter will be longer pinkie promise.

Disclaimer: I only own Scout.

* * *

Chapter Five: Eric and Scout

Scout stood in the large shower of her and Eric's hotel room. She had gotten up a little while before Eric did, and it was worth it. The shower had one of those multi stream massage heads and it felt good on her tired back. Once her shower was finished she dried herself off and put on the plush gray bathrobes the hotel offered. Quietly Scout walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Eric was still asleep as she changed into a pair of underwear and a large sleep shirt.

Quietly she crept back into the bed trying not to wake Eric. "I dreamt you were gone," Scout looked down and saw Eric's blue eyes staring up at her. "I dreamt that you were never here." Gently she reached out and touched his face, feeling his soft skin beneath hers.

Eric held onto her hand and pressed it further against his cheek. Little tingling sparks shocked her as Eric kissed the tender flesh of her hand and fingers. Then the kissed trailed up her arm, her shoulder, her neck, and finally her lips. Scout held onto Eric as they kissed, gasping softly as he moved them so she was lying beneath him.

Scout's hands gripped Eric's hard shoulders as the kiss grew more and more passionate. A purr like growl erupted from Eric's chest when he heard Scout moan as he kissed at her neck. He moved away slightly to look into her eyes. A smirk appeared on his face at the position they were in. Scout's legs on either side of his body as they both have each other's arms wrapped securely around each other. Eric's smirk grew when he felt her shiver beneath him as his hand caressed the flesh of her leg.

Moving slowly from her ankle, gently, letting his fingers create Goosebumps everywhere they touched. Moving to the underside of her thigh till his hand clasped her bottom pulling her up against his now throbbing manhood. "I knew there was a reason you slept in the nude." Eric smirked again at the seductiveness in her voice.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Eric growled "Not again," Scout got up from underneath him with a scowl on her face.

"Someone better be dead!" she shouted as she opened the door.

"Scout you will never believe." Scout glared at her cousin before slamming the door in her face. "Well, I'll tell you later then." Scout sighed as she walked back to Eric who was lying on his back now smirking at her.

"I forgot how sexy you get when you are angry." She smiled back at him as she made her way back to the bed. Now it was her turn to play with Eric.

A loud groan erupted from him as she straddled him. "Don't tease me woman," Scout giggled.

"I am so not teasing you." She laid down on him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm cuddling you."

"Never pictured you the cuddling type," Eric said as she ran his hands through her hair.

"Oh I am a cuddler. I love to cuddle, and snuggle and just lay in a strong embrace all day." Eric smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, relishing in the moment.

"We should sleep. In a few hours we are meeting with Stan and Isobel associates of Godric." Scout nodded and quickly adjusted herself so she was lying right up against him without leaving his arms. Within a few minutes the two were asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for waiting patiently. Im happy I was able to do a double story update today! Yay me! Okay now remember cookies to those who review. And I apologise if the Swedish is off I am using Google Translate for this so please forive.

Disclaimer: I only won Scout.

* * *

Chapter Six: Meeting and Plans

Scout stood in the bathroom putting the last touches on her outfit. She wore a long blue shirt dress with black stars paired, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and Jeffrey Campbell lita black suede leather platform booties. She had pulled her hair back into a simple loose off to the side braid just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened allowing Eric to walk in. Scout looked at his reflection in the mirror "Are you nervous?" He asked her softly though he already knew the answer to that.

"Just a little."

"Only a little?"

"Alright." She turned to face him "More than a little. I do get nervous around people I don't really know."

"Don't worry." He gave her that cocky smile "I'll keep you safe."

Scout rolled her eyes at him giving him a playful slap to his chest. Picking up her "Miss Dior" perfume she carefully sprayed it on one wrist before rubbing them together followed by a tiny spritz to either side of her neck. Eric's eyes closed inhaling the smell, "So thats the smell you were wearing when I was in London." Smiling to herself she placed her bracelets on her wrists before turning to face Eric.

"Well, I guess its time then?"

Eric held out his hand to her which she took without hesitation. He lead her out of the room where Sookie and Bill awaited them. Scout kept her hand in his as the four walked out to a car that was awaiting them.

The car ride there was held in silence which only added to Scout's nerves. Her hand continued to hold onto Eric's. His cold skin bringing some comfort to her. Upon arriving Eric was the first out assisting Scout before keeping a hold on her once more.

They were greeted at the door by a female vampire dressed all in white. "You must be Eric. I am Isobel. Please." She stood aside letting the four of them inside. Standing just across the way was a male vampire all in black cowboy style clothing. Scout gulped seeing his intimidating figure for the first time.

"This is Stan."

Stan only grunted in a reply "I thought you were bringing back up? Instead you brought not one but two humans?" He glared at the two women with disdain.

"Sookie is special. Scout..." he glared at Stan "Is mine."

"Special how Eric?" Isobel inquired curiously.

"She is not exactly human...she can read people's thoughts."

"She will be useful." Stan said butting in "But your woman seems normal Northman. Why is she even here?"

"My mate accompanies me wherever I go. I trust no one but myself and my progeny to protect her." Scout looked at Eric wondering if she had heard him correctly.

'Mate?'

Eric gave her a quick side glance before turning back to Isobel and Stan. "Do you have any suspects?"

"Yes."

"The Fellowship of the sun."

"Those crazed Jesus thumping cult?" Scout asked with a quirked eyebrow earning a snicker from her cousin.

"Don't you mean Bible thumping."

"No Jesus thumping. They are worse please keep going."

Isobel nodded "They are the only ones with motive."

"We take them all out at once. Pre-empty strike." Stan muttered earning a groan of annoyance from Isobel.

"Of course so the federal government can bomb us back into the middle ages."

"Things were much better."

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave you Ranchero poser."

"Enough!" Eric yelled causing everyone to grow silent. "Godric has protected you, made you rich and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants."

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor amongst you?"

"No." Stan said dully

"Impossible."

"Somebody tried to kidnap me from the airport and all but strangled Scout." Sookie piped up immediately.

"You were the only ones who knew she was coming."

"Explain."Eric demanded giving them a cold glare.

"Unless it was you." Isobel and Stan said in unison.

Sookie rolled her eyes finally becoming annoyed enough at the situation brewing in the living room of the next. "Look, if y'all argue any more, I'll either fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're gonna do. I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

"What?" Scout asked in complete shock at her cousin.

"Absolutely not!"

"Scout can come with me so I won't be alone."

"Fuck that Sookie!"

"No way in hell. I will not let her enter that place." Eric took a possessive hold on Scouts hand.

"If there is a traitor amongst us then they will certainly know of Sookie's existence. Sending her in there is a death sentence." Scout held her hand to her head, all this arguing had given her a migraine. Now all she wanted to do was try and tune out everything. Stan soon stormed out of the nest making her jump as the door slammed.

"Scout are you okay?"

She looked up at Sookie "Next time you decide to drag me along to something that may lead us to uncertain danger ask me first!" She let go of Eric's hand "I need air." She said as Isobel pointed to a balcony for her. Once she was outside her hand gripped the railing as a migraine raged in her head.

She jumped slightly feeling a pair of cold hands on her neck. The hands softly massaged her neck relaxing her slowly. She sighed feeling the migraine ease away just as arms wrapped around her body. "Mår du bra?" (are you alright?) Her head nodded slowly in response "Jag kommer inte låta dig gå dit. Inte till den platsen." (I will not let you go there. Not to that place.)

"I know. But...more than likely I will. Sookie can not go by herself."

"Let Hugo do it." Eric begged softly whispering into her ear. Only she would hear him beg no one else.

"Eric-"

"Ingen."

Scout sighed softly knowing it would be best not to argue but she would anyway. "If...If I do go..."

"Ingen."

"Eric please." She muttered turning to face him "Be serious."

"I am being serious."

"Listen to me please. Even though I do not like her half of the time I will not let her go alone. If it will make you feel better I will take more of your blood so you know if anything was happening."

"It will not resort to that because you are not going."

"Who are you my father?"

"Perhaps."

"Eric," She looked him dead in the eye "I want to help Godric."

It was his turn to sigh heavily his forehead now lay against her own. "Snälla ... gör inte." (Please...don't)

Leaning in she pressed her lips to his "I will be okay. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone sorry about it being so long since I updated this story but here it is! Chapter seven. Hope you all enjoy it.

Be warned this chapter contains Smut.

Disclaimer I only own Scout and any other obvious OC's.

Dani I hope this makes you smile.

Thank you all Cookies for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Dressing Up and Giving In

"Scout come out."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I look like I am 17 year old jailbait!"

Sookie rolled her eyes while shaking her head. Jessica sat on the couch laughing at the interactions happening between the cousins. "You so do not."

"Oh yes I do Sookie. I will not wear your clothes hun. You are just too...too..."

"Young?" Jessica said.

"Thank you!"

Sookie rolled her eyes "Scout come out." With a big heavy sigh she came out. She was dressed on one of Sookie's dressed that came down to her knees. The dressed was fitted from the waist up, had buttons and a collar. It was blue with floral pattern. She had brown leather flats on her feet and a denim jacket in her hand.

"I feel ridiculous."

"nonsense you look adorable."

"Hense why I feel ridiculous." There came a knock at the door "Oh god he can not see me like this." Scout darted back into the bathroom locking the door. Jessica was laughing her butt off as Sookie answered the door and there stood Bill and Eric.

"How are things going?" Bill asked with a smile as he and Eric walked in.

Eric looked around seeing that Scout was missing he became curious. "Where's Scout?"

Sookie smiled at his response "Scout come out."

"No."

Both Bill and Eric raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"You know why Sookie Stackhouse now I'm not coming out till Eric leaves."

"Have I done something?" He asked curiously to the two women.

"No just what Scout is wearing." The red head laughed at Scouts expense.

"Shut up Jessica!" Behind the bathroom door Scouts face was as cherry red as it could get. Sookie shushed Jessica, then she and the two walked out of Scout and Erik's room leaving them alone.

"Kom ut snälla?" ((Come out please?))

"Not happening."

"It can't be that bad."

"I'm wearing Sookie's cloths."

Eric paused before smiling "Okay it can be that bad."

"Oh shut up!" Eric chuckled before leaning against the door.

"I don't normally beg, yet, for you I seem to do a lot of begging these last hours."

He heard her sigh "Fine." Slowly the door opened and she revealed herself in the outfit she was in. She did look much younger in the dress she was wearing. Yet something about it tantalized the blond vampire. He felt the urge to lick his lips as they felt as if they had gone dry.

"So?" She asked feeling nervous under his gaze. Her feet fussed against the carpet floor while her hands were clenched tightly together. He walked up to her and began to circle her like hungry vulture. His eyes bore into her making her more nervous, she wanted to know what he was thinking. "Eric?"

He came to stand behind her his breath tickling her ear. "I would much like to rip that dress off. You look so innocent I almost can not help myself around you." He smirked as he nipped at her neck, he felt triumphant when he felt her shiver.

"Eric-"

"You will blend in perfectly my dear." His nipping continued as his hands came around to caress her hips and abdomen. Scout leaned into his touch his back now firmly pressed against her body. Soft moans escaped her as he caressed her skin through the material of the dress. He nipped down the curve of her dress, the soft biting becoming slightly harder. "You have no idea what you do to me do you?"

His hands removed her denim jacket, tossing it across the room. Teasingly his fingers came around the front of the dress fiddling with each button till it came undone. Once the top of the dress was unbuttoned his cold fingers caressed the skin that was now exposed. Tracing over the tops of her breasts, dipping between them before finally crawling up to her neck. He repeated this action multiple times. He wanted to feel her reaction as well as hear it. His hand cupped her breast massaging it slowly against his palm.

"Eric..."

"Yes my dear?" He purred softly into her ear hoping to further tempt her. His fangs clicked out startling her.

"No you can't bite me. If the fellowship-"

"Shhhhhhh." He murmured turning her around and kissing her making her melt against him instantly. "I won't bite you." He moaned "But, it is so tempting." He pushed her onto the bed making her bounce slightly as he zipped to the door to lock it. The do not disturb sign dangling from the doorknob out in the hall.

"Eric-"

"I need you Scout." Eric came closer stalking her like she were his prey. Eyes full of hunger for her. Kneeling before her he kissed her smooth soft legs removing the shoes that adorned her feet. Scout couldn't help but watch him as he did this. His cold lips tingled against her skin as they traveled upwards. His hands pushing her skirt higher up feeling her shiver against him. His lips turned up into a smile, his eyes looking into her as he continued.

Scout bit her lip trying not to make any sound, forgetting that these hotel room's were sound proof. No matter how hard she tried to a soft moan managed to escape when his lips touched her inner thigh.

A small sigh of relief escaped her when she felt him pull away. But her relief was short lived, he came back up hands pulling the top of her dress down to reveal her delicate looking sky blue colored lace bra. His hot breath gave her goosebumps his lips kissed along the valley between her breasts. Scout's hands went into Eric's silken blond hair. Eyes fluttering closed feeling him touch her.

His hips settled between her legs as her skirt rose higher. "Du vet inte vad du gör med mig." (You do not know what you do to me. ) He muttered, his voice whispering against her skin. His hands cupped her breasts kneading them through the material of her bra. Her back arched up her hips arched forward rubbing herself against him.

"Eric."

"Sättet du talar mitt namn mitt i din glädje. Det driver mig nästan till vansinne." (The way you speak my name in the midst of your pleasure. It drives me almost to insanity. ) He inturned moaned feeling her rub against his already hard erection. His eyes gazed upwards watching her head arched back her neck fully exposed to him. But he would not give into that temptaition just yet, his lips trailed down her body stopping at her lower abdomen where her dress now lay bundled. His tongue leaving long hot trails as he went.

His hands cupped the backs of her thighs pushing them upwards so they were bent and spread. He nipped and bit softly at the inside of her thighs. "Vill du ha mer?" (Do you wish for more?)

Her mouth lay open as moans fell from her "Yes." He growled and bit harder at her skin, "Ja!" She switched over to Swedish which seemed to be what he wanted. Eric's hands looped under her bottom pawing at her lace panties before pulling them off of her. "Eric-"

"Jag vill smaka dig." (I wish to taste you)The growl deepened now resonating from his chest. He pushed her dress higher so she was fully exposed to him. Scout's moans only grew as she felt his breath on her once more. Her moans turned into gasps as her back arched off the bed. His lips touched her, lapping and suckling her clit.

"O-Oh God."

Eric chuckled against her yet his torture of her did not stop. His skilled tongue brought her to a writhing mess in a matter of minutes. "E-Eric." She gasped her moans growing louder, her body filled with pleasure. "E-Eric...vänligen." She felt herself drawing closer if he kept going she would come undone completely. But she didn't want that yet.

"Vänligen vad lilla?" (Please what little one?) He moaned continueing to taste her. She tasted as sweet as her blood did.

"Jag behöver dig!" (I need you!)

Eric moaned louder before ripping off his own shirt. Scout grabbed him by the back of the neck forcing his lips upon hers. She could feel his fangs as they kissed heavily causing their need to only grow. Eric's hands all but ripped her bra and breasts from her body before his pants soon met the same fate.

She moaned feeling his wonderful body against hers. She raised her legs around his thighs and hips , arms now around his back. Scouts hands gripped his butt nails digging in urging him further. "Eric..." She moaned clawing at his pants. Eric growled pulling away long enough so he could remove his pants. Scouts dress and bra soon followed. He pushed her higher up the bed so she was now laying against the pillows.

"You look so tantalizing, and delicious." He moaned licking his lips fangs glistening in the now dim room lights. Scout pulled him against her so she could kiss him, his body laying completely on top of her.

"Please," She moaned against his lips "Please I need you." Her nails raked across his back furthering his own pleasure. Eric growled deeply almost as though he were purring. He quickly adjusted himself hooking his arm under her knee raising it higher as he settled himself. His lips pressed to hers again as he pressed himself to her.

Her hold on Eric tightened as he started to slip inside of her. Her mouth hung open moaning heavily as her head fell back against the pillows. Eric wasn't gentle most of the time, she knew this, but when he was it blew her mind.

This was one of those times.

His hips moved, slow and steady, but each thrust was well practiced. Hitting the right spots every time. Scout held onto him her moans flowing from her mouth to his ears. "Still nice and tight. Just as I remember." He purred nipping at her lip before slowly speeding up. He loved the sounds she made, they were like honey to his ears. "Keep your eyes on me Scout. Look at me."

At his words her eyes opened locking with his. He smirked speeding his his up even more. "Oh god!" She moaned louder her hold tightening even more.

"No, not God." Eric growled "Say it." He commanded speeding up even more "Say it."

"Min Viking" She whimpered trying to keep her eyes opened "Mer behaga." (More please.) Her words egged him on finally pushing him into his near vampiric speed. "JA!" Scout gasped and screamed murmuring things to him in Swedish that stroked his ego pushing him harder. Her hips started moving to meet his thrusts. Sweat had accumulated on her body while not a drop was seen on his.

Scout didn't know how much longer she would last. She locked her lips with Eric's in a desperate kiss causing the blond vampire to moan against her. His thrusts slowed just enough for her to roll them over. Eric growled against her lips hands now gripping her hips and ass never missing a beat with his thrusts. Scout sat up completely hands holding onto his knees for support. Her head jerked back as her pleasure met new heights. He was pushing deep inside of her hitting that sweet spot just perfectly.

Yet, they didn't stay in this position for long. Eric needed to be in control, he needed to dominate. His warrior prowess was beginning to take over. He roared flipping them over so he was once again on top of her. He took control thrusting hard make her body bounce and jerk.

"Eric är jag!" (Eric i'm!)

"Mig också lite en!" (Me as well little one!)

The pleasure in Scout's body was building rapidly with a few more well aimed thrusts from her lover, she fell completely apart. She screamed in her release causing Eric to soon follow. Scout all but collapsed pulling Eric with her. She lay there beneath him trembling and sweaty.

Eric held her close to him, murmuring soft things in Swedish. His lips ravishing her neck and chest gently before kissing her finally. "Eric." she moaned heavily "That was..." She couldn't finish the thought, her body was sore and tired, but it was all worth it. Eric withdrew from her before pulling her body back to his as he covered them with the blankets. He lay on his back his arms holding her still trembling body against his. Soft kisses were exchanged between them as they shared in the afterglow.

They lay there for what felt like hours before Eric felt the call of the sun. By then Scout was exhausted as was he. They cuddled close burying themselves beneath the blankets. Several more soft kisses and words were exchanged before the two could no longer keep themselves awake.

Yet, Eric couldn't stop a small feeling of dread for letting her go to the fellowship.


End file.
